


Sleepless

by Awkward_Taco



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Taco/pseuds/Awkward_Taco
Summary: You couldn't sleep well after killing Lawrence. You and Ren live together in this.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death) & Reader, Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/You, Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sleepless

“Hey...Ren?” 

“Hmn?” 

Ren turned around to see a sleepless (y/n) by his laptop. He stretched, yawned and looked at the time. 

“You couldn’t sleep again?” 

“Nope...Not after what w-”, (y/n) looked to Ren, They could see the shine from his eyes from the desk. It had been a few months since interacting with Lawrence and as much as they could just sleep it off, just something felt off about the place, “...As much as it felt...alright, I couldn’t feel at ease. His energy remained here. He’s still here...” They spoke plainly as they continued to type stuff down on Ren’s laptop. 

“What do you mean? We got rid of his body like weeks ago...” The tired fox stretched out of his nest of pillows and blankets, “And plus, we made sure to clean the place up nice and squeaky! The rotten meat smell from the basement is gone since we got rid of the freezer.” 

“I know, but something feels off. I’m sure it’s from guilt, but you usually help me out with stuff like that, but... I don’t know, just something doesn’t feel right...” They sigh and look at Ren again from the desk and step away from the screen for a bit, “I’ve been researching stuff online about spirits and demons and whatnot, and something just doesn’t add up...” 

“What’s the point of searching up those things when we could just go back try to sleep?” Ren stood up on his toes and hugged (y/n) from behind.

“The possibility of Lawrence coming back to life is small, but something about him felt off...like...even if we killed him and continued to harm his body, I just felt...I don’t know anyone else like him, Renren...” 

Ren looked at his beloved and started to pull them towards the nest of blankets below them, “You haven’t been sleeping well for weeks. C’mon, step away and come to bed with me.” (Y/n) sighed and caved in. 

“Okay, fine. Could I at least play some music from the laptop? I’ll keep it at a soft volume this time, I promise.” 

“As long as you get to sleep, I think we should be fine.” Ren lays back and snuggles into the blankets as you pick a long video to play in the background. 

Once they got to lay down, Ren jerks them closer to him. Despite his size, he’s a really strong guy.  
“If you want, we can go to that one store that sold sage if you still feel uneasy about it when we wake up.” He took a glance at his phone and realized the time, “If we wake up before it closes anyway...It’s pretty early in the morning now.” Ren rustles back into snuggling (y/n) and nuzzles into their hair.

“That would be really nice.” 

“Okay, so it’s settled then?” 

“Could we watch one of those anime movies you’ve been talking about?” 

“Yeah, but we should sleep first.”

“Gotcha, Good night Ren.” 

“Sleep well, Snuggle bun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I posted here. As of right now, typing this up, its 4:25 AM.  
> Yeah, Sleep should be pretty easy to come by with the Quarantine and stuff happening. I hope you all are staying safe at home, and I give a Giant Kudos to the frontliners and first responders working at this moment. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tiny snippet. 
> 
> I generally have a rough time sleeping, so I just kind of try to rest the next night or take naps within the day.  
> Music really does help when it comes to dealing with sleep. I think after writing this, I could finally sleep again. 
> 
> I still have to work on the other BTD Thing I got posted.  
> I can't promise I'll post it soon, but I hope you enjoy the thing I wrote. 
> 
> Video I chose that helps me sleep from time to time:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZ2zy-wnR0s
> 
> Sorry that this thing is so short ^^'


End file.
